Savorus
The month of Savorus is the most eventful of any of the months in the Sigilian Calendar (with the occasional exception of Capricious, of course). Savorus marks not only the end of the Philosophical Summer, it also marks the end of the first half of the year. Those two events alone are enough to cause some people to call for celebrations. However, the entire month has become a celebration due to the influence of its sponsor, the Sensates. The faction has decided use Savorus to help the people of the Cage forget about the problems of the previous, serious months by trying to make life more enjoyable. And one can bet that the Society of Sensation provides plenty of opportunities to succeed at accomplishing that goal. While the Society's influence on Sigil during Savorus is only slightly less subtle than that of other factions in other months, it is more pervasive. For not just the people of the Cage are affected; the city itself is also changed during this month. Everyone and everything in the City of Doors becomes more intense during Savorus. The hues of fresh paint on a building or of blood on a chiv seem brighter. The odors carried in the smokes of the Lower Ward are more varied and distinct. People's emotions swing closer to the extremes. Overall, Sigil takes on characteristics better suited for Arborea, the adopted home plane of the Sensates, than the Outlands. A canny cutter best not let himself get distracted by the scenery, though. For this emphasis on sensations has a dangerous undercurrent to it. People are more willing to give in to their desires during Savorus. Crimes of passion hit a yearly high this month. People are also willing to use the month as an excuse to try things they would not normally do. This is the most probable cause for the sharp increase in weddings and crimes. Savorus is the most popular month for celebrations and public events; the previous month of Tithing is the only one that even comes close to matching the sheer number and variety of happenings. While the Society of Sensation has taken the vast majority of these events under its collective wing, all of the other "philosophers with clubs" also try to get in on the act. Using the Sensate model of public presentation, the other factions (and a few sects) use this month to present morality plays (of a sort) that try to present their core beliefs in a format that is more palatable to the general public. Most are not very well attended and have to be redone from year to year. However, a few presentations have managed to catch on and become a yearly tradition. One of these is the annual presentation of the play "Waiting..." by the Bleak Cabal; another is the Doomguard's Entropy Race through the Hive Ward. In addition to these faction-sponsored events, there are several independent festivals that are anticipated by the City of Doors. The most popular of these is the annual art show sponsored by the titan Zadara. One of the conditions she makes when she sponsors an artist is that they must present at least two works during her event in Savorus. In addition to the usually fantastic displays of art, this show can also be used as an opportunity by new artist to petition the titan for support. Only rarely does she choose someone who comes to her in this manner. The powers which hold holy days during Savorus are a rather mixed lot. In addition to the expected boisterous gods (such as those of Mirth or Wine), a few of the more open gods of Knowledge also celebrate. And naturally, the various powers of Fertility hold rites during this month. Events Factol's Day of Savorus is the only day that the Civic Festhall closes to the public as the faction reserves the building for their exclusive use. Superficially, it appears that the faction is merely having a private party; however, this is not the whole truth. While the entire day is indeed one continuous party for the faction and the factol, it is truly a celebration of Life and Sensations. The Society's members meet to share their sensations with one another; not only to refine their understanding of common experiences, but a lot to find at least one new sensation in order to expand their personal horizons. The overall atmosphere is one of a carnival combined with an intense philosophical debate. During the course of the day, many of the factors and more ambitious factotums continue an ancient tradition of the faction - the attempt to present the factol with a sensation she has not yet experienced. Those who succeed not only find favor with their factol, but have their political influence within the Sensates increased as well. However, in recent years, Factol Erin Montgomery has been trying to change this practice; besides being a very difficult task, it also tends to cause factioneers to take foolhardy risks with their lives. Instead, the factol has been reversing the tradition - sharing a key experience of hers with the other members of the faction. The celebration ends at anti-peak with a special presentation to the gathered factioneers. These presentations are designed to make a unique experience which is centered around one of the Senses. However, since the Festhall is closed to the public, and no Sensate has ever described one of these events, Sigil is thick with rumors as to what these presentations are like. The favored chant is that these events are dark and evil in nature, most likely performed with fiendish help. Once the private activities of Factol's Day are complete, the Civic Festhall reopens its doors to the general populace. For the rest of the month, the faction headquarters literally overflows with sensations to be experienced. Not only is every available space filled with some presentation - be it artwork, a performance, or an aura of feelings - the Sensates also take over many of the city streets around the building. These blocks are filled with throngs of visitors gaping at the free art shows and performances which litter the streets. However, even with the lure of these additional experiences, the Society does not rest on its laurels. During Savorus, the Sensates take their philosophy to the people who cannot, or do not, visit the Festhall. The faction has several (heavily guarded) mobile sensoriums which travel throughout the city's wards - including the Hive - to provide experiences the residents might never have otherwise. It is also a common sight to see a member of the Society standing on a street corner and giving an impromptu oration on the merits of truly Sensing the multiverse. (A few of the more peery bashers in town claim that the events of Savorus are the Society's attempts to take over the Cage by numbing its denizens into a state of sensory overload.) This month also sees the hiring of a fair number of planewalking mercenaries by individual Sensates. In keeping with the theme of the month, these adventurous factioneers mount expeditions to visit some of the more exotic locales on the Great Ring; and many of these places require some form of armed escort in order to ensure that the Sensate survives the desired experience.